Your Biggest Regret
by Orange Tomato
Summary: The regret always come late. And, you can't repeat it again. When the eternal love was gone. It's will 'born' again with new existence. Named. REINCARNATION. New in this fandom. Full warning inside. Just 'Sasuke's Big Regret' story KyuMin vers.


Hampir tiga tahun sudah Sungmin menjadi 'istri' dari seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun. Dan tiga tahun juga telah mereka lewati dengan suasana romantis yang sangat indah dan

.

.

.

.

PALSU!

* * *

><p><span>Your Biggest Regret By Orange Tomato a.k.a Rieki Yuzuruke<span>

Main Cast 

- Lee Sungmin as Cho Sungmin neé Kim (Mian pake' yang model gini) –Kibum and Jessica 2'nd Son

- Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun –Siwon and Stella 2'nd Son

Other Cast

-Choi Siwon as Cho Siwon

-Kim Stella as Cho Stella neé Kim

- Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

- Jung Soo Yeon or Jessica Jung as Kim Soo Yeon neé Jung

- Kim Jong Woon as Kim Jong Woon –Kibum and Jessica 2'nd Son

-Kim Ryeowook as Cho RyeoWook –Siwon and Stella 1'st Son

Rate

T (Saya ngasih rate ini karena nggak cocok untuk anak kecil di bagian penembakkan)

Genre

A bit romance – Hurt – little angst

Disclaimer

All Character in this story is belongs to God, they Family, and themself's. Not mine! Forever!

Type

Short oneshoot

Summary

The regret always come late. And, you can't repeat it again. When the eternal love was gone. It's will 'born' again with new existence. Named. REINCARNATION. Full warning inside. Just 'Sasuke's Big Regret' story KyuMin vers.

Warning

Silakan tentukan sendiri warningnya. And, sebelum membaca, saya memperingatkan anda. Saya tidak tahu penampilan 'ASLI' dari semua chara yang saya gunakan di cerita ini. And, anggap aja kalau umur Sungmin and Kyuhyun itu cuma beda beberapa bulan. So… DL? DR! 'kay?

* * *

><p>Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Semua orang tengah menjelajahi alam mimpi –terkecuali dua orang ini. Penghuni –dalam arti sebenarnya- rumah yang terletak di pinggir kota seoul itu tampak masih betah di dunia nyata. Belum berniat pergi menjelajah alam mimpi yang penuh khayalan.<p>

Tampak namja berambut coklat agak ikal memeluk namja lain berambut hitam lembut yang ada di ruangan yang biasa disebut 'kamar tidur' itu, dari belakang. Kyuhyun –namja berambut coklat ikal tadi, tersenyum di balik punggung 'istrinya', Cho Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie…" bisik Sungmin memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di ruangan itu. Menginterupsi 'aktivitas' Kyuhyun yang baru saja mulai menciumi tengkuknya.

"Nae, Chagiya. Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"Kyunnie, bolah aku bertanya sesuatu?" namja berambut hitam itu memasang wajah ragu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya kau mau menanyakan apa, Chagi?" tanya 'suami'-nya gemas.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Kyunnie?" Sungmin melepaskan sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya lalu berbalik hanya untuk mendapati air muka sang 'suami' yang tampak tegang sejenak. Yah. Karena setelahnya wajahnya tampak kembali seperti semula. Santai. Bahkan terlalu santai. Seakan pertanyaan tadi bukanlah hal yang dapat memengaruhi kehidupan mereka setelahnya.

"Of course, Honey. Sudah malam banget. Sekarang kamu tidur dulu, yah. Saranghaeyo, Chagiya. G'nite," namja berambut ikal itu mengecup kening Sungmin lalu berbalik memunggungi Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie. G'nite," namja manis itu membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang mereka beradu punggung.

'_Aku tahu Kyunnie, kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk membalas dendam. Tapi tidak. Lebih baik aku mati karenamu, di pelukanmu Kyunnie. Aishiteru. Wo ai ni. Ik hou van je. Saranghae, Kyunnie,'_ air mata Sungmin jatuh. Ia menangis dalam diam.

'_Perasaan ini tidak boleh ada! Dia hanya objek pembalasan dendamku saja, karena kakeknya, si Kim Young Won itu, sekarang aku sendirian. Dia memiliki darah seorang pembunuh!' _batin Kyuhyun geram.

**::Jung Eun Won::**

"Hei, Kyunnie, minggu depan itu hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di halaman belakang? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk 'kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menerawang dan tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Yang palsu. "Tentu saja, Chagi. Terserah katamu,"

"Bhuu… jangan seperti itu, Kyunnie! Kau itu tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hah? Tanggung jawab? Aku tidak ingat kalau kau bisa hamil, Minnie," Kyuhyun memasang wajah sok kaget. "Kau hamil?" matanya membelalak dan tangannya membekap mulutnya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sih, tidak apa-apa juga kalau kau hamil, Minnie, kita 'kan sudah menikah," Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil. "Kalau begitu, kita bikin anak yang banyak, yah, Chagiya. Kau pilih berapa? 6? 10? 13? Atau mungkin 34 anak saja?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah (sok) polos. Dahi Sungmin berdenyut kesal. "Kau pikir aku yeojya apa? Dan kalau pun benar kalau aku yeojya yang bisa mengandung, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengabulkan pikiran konyolmu itu. 34 anak? Kau pikir yeojya itu apa? Mesin penghasil bayi yang dapat menghasilkan 6 anak per hari?" Sungmin merengut kesal.

Kyuhyun mengambil koran yang ada di depannya kemudian membentangaknnya. Matanya tertuju pada koran itu, tapi pikirannya tidak. _'Minggu depan akan menjadi hari yang sangat menarik untukmu dan untukku, Sungmin.'_

**∷Jung Eun Won::**

Timah panas menembus tubuh namja itu. Tepat di jantungnya. Namja itu hanya bisa mengerang dan terbatuk darah. Namja bernama lengkap Cho Sungmin itu tersenyum tipis, tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Sementara namja yang menyebabkan luka itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah Sungmin. Pria itu, Cho Kyuhyun, hanya menatap kosong seorang Cho Sungmin tanpa memberikan pertolongan. Justru dialah yang menyebabkan namja berambut hitam lembut di depannya menjadi seperti itu. Sekarat. Entahlah.

Sungmin jatuh. Posisinya sekarang berbaring miring menghadap Kyuhyun. "Uhuk… Kyu... hyun… nie… jangan... uhuk... lupakan... ha-diah... dari... uhuk... ku," Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya seakan hendak meraih namja yang berstatus 'suami'nya itu. Namun, tangan itu kembali jatuh menghantam tanah. Dan, dengan ini, sekarang seorang namja bernama Cho Sungmin benar-benar hanya tinggal nama saja. Ia meninggal dengan senyum manis. Senyum terakhir yang akan diberikannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Kyuhyunnie... dua minggu lagi hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, loh. Kau ambil sendiri, yah... ada di lemariku, di brangkas. Passwordnya 030288. Ingat itu, yah. Tapi, kau hanya boleh membukanya saat ulang tahunmu. Oke! Mengerti?" _pikiran namja itu dengan seenaknya memutar perkataan Sungmin kemarin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Meningmati air bening hangat yang jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman miris.

**∷Jung Eun Won::**

Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 3 Februari. Hari ulang tahun seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pemakaman Sungmin telah dilaksanakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Di saat-saat pergantian umurnya dari 23 menjadi 24 tahun, dia menjadi gelisah. Dia bimbang. Akankah ia membuka kado dari Sungmin atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya, ia memilih option 'membuka kado dari Sungmin'.

Ia membuka lemari Sungmin dan membuka brangkas yang ada di sana. Dengan _password_ yang Sungmin berikan, 030288. Sesuai dengan hari kelahirannya. Sekaligus tanggal kematian seluruh keluarga yang sangat disayanginya

Ia mendapati sebuah _Note Book_ atau mungkin _diary_ seseorang. Saat sampul _Note Book_ itu dibuka, terdapat nama **Cho Siwon**. Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika mendapati nama ayahnya di buku itu.

Karena dilanda rasa penasaran, ia membalikkan halaman buku itu. Dan mendapati…

∷**Jung Eun Won****::**

_Seoul, 1 January XXXX_

_Hari ini, jantungku kembali terhujam dengan ribuan pedang. Perasaanku makin hancur. Kibum mengabarkan bahwa hari ini, anak keduanya lahir. Anaknya bernama Sungmin. Rambutnya hitam lembut dan wajahnya seperti kelinci. Saat aku melihat anak itu, pipinya chubby sekali. Aku jadi ingat Kibum saat masih kecil dulu. Kibum merupakan adik dari istriku, Stella. Atau harus kubilang Stella yang kakaknya Kibum? Entahlah. Karena aku mengenal Kibum lebih dulu. Dan masalah pernikahanku, aku menikah tanpa cinta. Dijodohkan? Ya, kau benar. Anak itu, Sungmin, aku ingin menjodohkannya dengan anak keduaku yang masih ada di dalam kandungan Stella. Terserah anak keduaku itu yeojya atau namja. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan dengan Kibum._

_Sekian dulu untuk tulisan pertamaku. Gamsahamnida untuk siapapun yang mau membaca tulisanku ini._

_Cho Siwon_

∷**Jung Eun Won****::**

Kyuhyun telah sampai di dua lembar terakhir dari buku itu yang terisi. Halaman-halaman sebelumnya menceritakan tentang Sungmin, Kibum Ahjusshi, Kim Jong Won atau Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook. Tidak ada cerita tentang ibunya. Cho Stella. Tapi tak apalah. Toh, ia sudah tahu kalau pernikahan kedua orang tuanya memang tanpa cinta. Tapi, tetap saja ia bingung. Siapa orang yang sebenarnya ayahnya cintai?

∷**Jung Eun Won****::**

_Seoul, 27January XXXX_

_Hari ini, Kibum datang ke rumahku dengan wajah kalut dan pucat. Ia memberitahuku bahwa ayahnya, Kangin Ahjusshi, akan membunuh kami sekeluarga. Dia menyuruh kami untuk pergi dari Seoul. Tapi tidak, karena hasilnya akan sama saja. Mau kami pergi ke lubang kelinci sekali pun, Kangin Ahjusshi akan tetap menemukan kami. Sama saja dengan keluar dari mulut buaya masuk ke mulut singa. Aku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk melindungi keluargaku. Walaupun aku tidak mencintai Stella, tapi, tetap saja, ia kakak Kibum. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah pada Kibum jika ia sampai kenapa-napa._

_Cho Siwon_

∷**Jung Eun Won****::**

_Seoul, 29 January XXXX_

_Hah, apa lagi ini? Aku mendapatkan kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Ternyata, selama ini istriku, Stella, dan istri Kibum, Kim Soo Yeon atau akrab dipanggil Jessica, saling mencintai. Dan selama ini, ternyata mereka berhubungan di belakang kami semua. Bahkan, katanya mereka telah berhubungan jauh sebelum mengenal kami. Dan, kalian tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Kibum? Dia hanya mengatakan 'Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau pasti berat untuk pisah dengannya. Lagipula pernikahan kita ini tidak didasari oleh cinta, bukan? Kau berhak menentukan cintamu sendiri. Kau tidak salah. Kita semua berat untuk melepaskan cinta kita, bukan?' saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, Kibum menatapku lembut seakan meminta persetujuan. Hah, hari yang melelahkan._

_Cho Siwon_

∷**Jung Eun Won****::**

_Seoul, 03 February XXXX_

_Benar saja, hari ini, anak buah Kangin Ahjusshi pergi mendatangi kami. Saat ini, aku sedang bersembunyi di kamarku. Menulis pengalaman hari ini. Aku... aku melihat Kibum meninggal tepat di hadapanku. Jessica juga melindungi Istriku, Stella. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Begitu pula dengan anak keduaku, Kyuhyun. Ryeowook, anak pertamaku, ada bersama Stella. Sedangkan tadi, aku melihat Sungmin berlari menuju ke arah tempat Kyuhyun berada. Mereka ada di sini karena saat para pembunuh bayaran itu datang, mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun di sini. Maaf Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ulang tahunmu tahun ini menjadi ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang hidupmu. Di kamar ini, aku membaringkan Kibum di tempat tidurku. Kibum, adikku sayang. Dan... cinta pertamaku._

_Cho Siwon_

∷**Jung Eun Won**

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak membaca semua itu. Jadi... selama ini dia membalaskan dendamnya pada orang yang salah. "Maaf Sungmin... Maafkan aku... Mianhaeyo Minnie..."

Tes.

Tes.

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes setetes demi setetes. Tiba-tiba, ada setetes darah di halaman yang kosong. Tiba-tiba darah tersebut bergerak dan membentuk tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYUHYUNNIE. I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. IK HOU VAN JE. ALTIJD'

∷**Fin**

Namja berumur 30 tahun itu turun dari mobil _porsche_ hitamnya. Ia pergi ke sebuah panti asuhan. Rambut cokelat ikal itu berkibar lembut. Saat sampai di panti asuhan itu, Namja itu a.k.a. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling panti. Dia berniat mengadopsi anak. Di panti di mana ia dan Sungmin dibesarkan dulu lantaran tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Dia sudah bersumpah akan hidup sendiri setelah Sungmin meninggal. Dalam artian tidak menikah lagi tentunya. Matanya terpaku pada anak berumur sekitar 3 tahunan yang berlari riang ke arahnya.

"Ahjusshi, Ahjusshi mau main cama Minnie, tidak?" tanya seorang anak berambut hitam dengan mata seperti mata kelinci dengan pipi chubbynya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

∷**Really Fin**

Author Note:

Annyeonghaseyo. Saya masih baru di Fandom ini. Jadi, saya mohon bantuannya untuk senpai-senpai di Fandom ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita 'Sasuke's Big Regret' dengan beberapa pengubahan di sana-sini plus ini Super Junior Version. Hehe, jadi, mian kalau masih kacau plus jika masih ada typo(s) yang berkeliaran di sana-sini. Hehe, baiklah. Saudara sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air. Um… maaf, dialog saya yang asli mana, yah?

SSIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

Ah, maaf, dialog saya yang asli dicuri sama kelinci peliharaan saya. Um, maksud saya, saudara sebangsa dan se-tanah air. Mari kita hapalkan ikrar sumpah pemuda! Eh, ini, kan, kertas untuk dialog minggu depan? Mianhamnida.

Saudara sebangsa dan se-tanah air, mari berikan ripiuw untuk fanfic ini. Mau pakai berapa account 50.000? 500.000? 5.000.000? Bahkan sampai 10.000.000 sekalipun. Dijamin tidak akan DI-BA-LAS! (Remember something?) Yah, soalnya banyak banget sih, accountnya. But, still review, concrit, or flame aja, yah. Chingudeul.

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
